


Happy

by Khat58



Category: Deception (TV 2018)
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, twinsest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 18:23:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14699736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khat58/pseuds/Khat58
Summary: Jonathan is finally out and him and Cameron are talking on their walk to the celebratory dinner. What do they talk about? Enjoy.





	Happy

 

 

    “Free at last” Jonathan sighed. “What are you gonna do with all this time now?” Cameron asked his very happy brother.

 

    “Honestly I dunno” Jonathan said as they walked down the street to meet everyone for a celebratory dinner. “I’m just happy to be out, and finally see you again.” Jonathan smiled at his brother.

 

    Cameron couldn’t help but melt at that smile. It’s been ages since he’s seen that smile, and he’s missed it a lot.

 

    “Cam? Cameron,” Jonathan drawled out. “Sorry just thinking,” Cam responded. “About a certain FBI agent?” Jonathan questioned, slightly in a jealous tone.

 

   “Let’s not talk about her.” Cam snipped. Now Jonny was confused, “Why?” He asked. “A certain CIA operative happened to get back with her. And she also told me and I quote, ‘We’re friends, we’re coworkers. It just wouldn’t work’.” Cameron said crossing the street, and Jonny trailing behind.

 

   “Wait really!” Jonny said with hope. “I mean What!” Jonny said acting mad now.

 

   “It’s fine, it was one of those things I thought I liked them, but I was wrong.” Cam said honestly. “If you like someone you should still accept that you like them. Don’t ignore it.” Jonathan has now pulled Cameron aside into an ally.

 

   “Well I was using my ‘feelings’ for Kay” Cameron said with air quotes, “To hide them from someone else.”

 

   “Who?” Jonathan asked. Cameron paused, he was contemplating if he should tell Jonathan the truth. He was his twin and should tell him. He looked down and bit his lip before looking up at his brother.

 

   “You.....” he whispered. He glanced down again prepared for his brother being disgusted, weirded out. But he wasn’t. He glanced up to a smile on his brothers face.

 

   Jonathan gently grabbed his chin and pulled him close for a kiss. “I like you too,”he whispered after he pulled away. 

 

   Jonathan glanced at his watch, “I believe we have a dinner to get to now,” Jonathan said with a wink.

 

   “Wait!” Cam finally spoke. Jonathan turned to be met with lips once again, once they pulled away Cam sent him his signature grin before throwing his arm around his brothers shoulders and they made their way to the restaurant. 

 

   Happy.


End file.
